Hold On
by LeggoMyGreggox3
Summary: A story about the relationship and strong love between Greg and a girl. DuringPost Fannysmackin'
1. Chapter 1

Finally my shift was over. I went to my locker to put my stuff away. Greg comes up behind me and puts his hands over my eyes.

"Guess who!"

I laugh.

"Hey Greg."

"So how was the shift?"

"Ugh. Don't get me started."

"Yea, it's tough, but yet you have to love it."

"Well, if you really think about it, I guess I really do love this job."

"That's my girl. Well I'll catch you later at home."

"Okay."

Greg and I had been dating for 11 months now. We both shared a small townhouse, since we thought are relationship was going really well.

Greg takes both my hands and gently kisses my on the lips. It lasts for a few seconds until Grissom walks in.

"I hate to break this up but this is a crime lab, not a makeout scene."

We both quickly pull away.

"I'll go check with Hodges about that sample I sent him earlier." Greg said before rushing out.

"Lauren, you know how I feel about kissing in the lab."

I close my locker.

"Good night Grissom." Pretending to be sarcastic.

"Good night."

He smiles as I walk out the door.

As I walk through the lab, I say goodbye to a few people, but I don't see Greg.

"He probably is on his way home already." I say to myself.

As I sit in my car I decide to take a little drive to clear my head. Before I head off, I call home to make sure Greg wasn't wondering where I was. After an hour or so my cell rings. It's Sara. I pick up.

"Hey Sara, what's up?"

"Lauren, you better get your stuff and get down here now, and I mean now. It's urgent."

"Sure. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just get down here."

After she tells me where she is I hang up.

"Huh. What could be going on?" I say to myself.

I rush to the lab, grab myself and head out. When I arrive to the spot where Sara told me to go, I see a big crowd, police cars, and…..crime scene tape. My first thought was 'Not another crime scene.' Then Sara rushes up to me.

"Lauren, I'm glad you came."

"Yea. What's going on?"

"Okay, I want you to prepare yourself. I know this is going to be really tough for you."

"Alright……"

Sara takes my hand and leads me up to the yellow tape. There's an ambulance blocking the way, so you couldn't really see what was going on. We climb under the tape and walk around the ambulance. And there I see the most terrifying thing in my life. Greg is lying on the ground and looks beaten to death. I start sobbing hysterically and rush up to him.

"GREG! OH MY LORD! GREG ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?!?!"

He barely manages to get the words out.

"La…Lauren?"

"It's me Greg. Are you alright? Oh please, tell me you're alright!!"

"I.. I'm.. fine."

"What happened?!?"

"I saw some.. someone get…getting beaten at the end of th.. the alley. I call… called dis..patch and reques…"

Greg's head falls back and he looks as if he's dying off.

"Greg? GREG?!?! I NEED THE PARAMEDICS!"

"What's wrong ma'am?" the paramedic man asked.

"Greg needs to be taken to the hospital, NOW!"

"He's stable ma'am."

"I don't care! There's something wrong and he needs to be put in an ambulance RIGHT NOW!"

"Alright ma'am, I'll get right to it."

"Thank you."

As they put him on a stretcher I walk back to Sara still crying.

"Sara, do you think he'll be alright?"

"With your support, I'm sure he'll be fine."

I hug Sara.

"Well I should go with Greg, I'll see you later."

"Alright."

I start walking towards the ambulance.

"And Lauren,"

"Yea?"

"Stay strong."

"I will."

I smile a little. As I walk into the ambulance, I see Greg's beaten body again and I start to cry. I sit down next to him and stroke his hair.

"You'll be alright Greg, I'll make sure of it."

I see him smile just a little.

3


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I remember is waking up next to Greg in the hospital. I look over to him and he's still sleeping. I don't want to wake him so I take his hand and lay my head on his shoulder. Soon after Catherine walks in.

"Hey Lauren, how's he doing?"

I pick my head up.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen the doctor yet."

"Wow, he looks pretty beaten. Sara said you were hysterical. I wouldn't be surprised for how much you to love each other."

"Yea. Cath, I was sobbing like crazy. I don't want him to go."

"No one does. He's a good kid."

I lay my head back down.

"The best."

Catherine takes another look at Greg.

"Well when he wakes up, tell him to get better. I'll be back here later."

"Okay, thanks for visiting him."

"I'll catch you later. Bye."

"Bye"

Catherine leaves.

A few minutes after she leaves, the doctor comes in.

"How's he doing doc?"

"His vitals are stable, but he was badly beaten. A few days in the hospital and I'm sure he can go home. After a few days of rest at home, he can come back here to get a checkup and then can probably go back to work."

"Alright thank you very much."

The doctor checks his clipboard and then leaves.

Greg starts to open his eyes.

"Greg?"

"Hey, you're here."

"Of course I'm here. I wouldn't leave you at a time like this!"

I very gently kiss him on the cheek trying to avoid hurting him because his face is badly bruised.

We both smile.

"I'm so stupid. I should have waited for backup."

"You're not stupid. You saved an innocent person's life."

"What about the boy I hit?"

"I'm not sure about him. I haven't heard anything."

Just then we hear a women scream that her son is dead. We pretty much realize it's Demetrius James's mother and that he's dead. Greg sighs. I stroke his hair again trying to comfort him.

"You did what you thought you had to do. It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I killed a boy!"

"Shh. It's going to be alright."

He closes his eyes.

2


	3. Chapter 3

I get up after a short nap to get Greg a glass of water if he waked up thirsty. Down the hall I see Nick and Warrick come down towards me.

"How's he doing?" Nick asked sounding out of breath.

"Yea, is he ok?" Warrick asked after Nick.

"The doctor said he'll be fine. Are you guys out of breath?"

"Yea, Warrick and I ran up here as fast as we could as soon as we cleared the scene. And I'm sure glad to get away from that crowd."

"Oh."

"Nick tried to beat up a heckler."

"Hey, he was messing with my man Greg."

After that I give them both a big hug.

"Thanks you guys."

"For what?" they both say at once.

"Everything."

We all walk back to Greg's together. When we walk in he's awake.

"Hey, there's Mr. Tough Guy."

"Hi guys."

I go and sit on the bed next to Greg and take his hand.

"How sweet. Lovebirds." Nick says with a big smile on his face.

"And it isn't quite unnoticeable that you and Sara aren't all kissy kissy."

Warrick points at Nick and laughs. Nick smacks his hand down.

"Oh do you mind Warrick. We came here to give Greg our sympathy."

"Snippy aren't we?"

I give them both a look.

"Oh will you to act your age, not your shoe size!"

We all laugh. Then Warrick's phone rings.

"It's Griss. We should get back to the lab. Get better Greg."

"Yea, watch yourself boy."

"Bye guys."

"Bye!" They both say in harmony as they walk out the door.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yea. Thanks."

"I'm going to get some coffee, do you want anything?"

"Some Coke would be nice. My mouth tastes like crap."

"Okay."

I laugh and then give him a kiss on the cheek. I walk out the door and take another look at him. He looks so sweet just lying there. I walk up to the coffee machine and get some. I take a sip.

"Oh good lord. I should know not to drink hospital coffee. Probably don't have enough time to make good coffee when they're taking care of people with 4 foot branches protruding through their neck."

I then walk over a grab Greg a Coke. Then my phone starts to ring. It's Grissom. I pick up.

"Hey Griss."

"How's he doing? I've been told alright."

"Yea, he's doing okay."

"Lauren I need you down here in the lab."

"But Griss, Greg needs me."

"He needed you, and you were there for him, but now I need you to work."

"I can't just leave him. He's alone in a hospital, and he needs someone."

"I'll send Nick."

"No, he needs someone he loves."

"Lauren…"

"I'm staying with Greg, end of discussion. Goodbye Grissom."

I slam my phone shut. The nerve of him to think I would leave him right now. I know I'll have to go back soon, but when Greg's better. Much better. I'm not leaving him.

And after that I walk back to the room.

2


	4. Chapter 4

When I get home I stop in front of the door to unlock it. I gently turn the key and the lock pops and I walk in Jasper, our cat that Greg and I got together, ran to me. She starts meowing at my feet.

"Oh Jasp, I know, daddy's in the hospital. But he's going to be just fine."

I go to the kitchen to replenish her food and water and I grab a Coke from the fridge. I walk into our room and sit on the bed. On the dresser sits a picture. I grab it and look at it. It was the vacation we took last summer to Florida. We were on the beach and we were just like teenagers on spring break. That was the first vacation we took together. My eyes start to water as I think that we might have never been able to take another vacation, but God spared Greg.

"Thank you so much God."

I take a refreshing shower and get dressed. I call Grissom to tell him that I'm stopping by the lab. I clean up a little bit to make sure Greg comes home to a nice house.

I pull up in front of the lab and get out. I head to the door and walk in. As I start walking to Grissom's office Nick comes up to me and hugs me.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do, just ask."

"Sure. Wait…what's going on?"

"Oh, I thought you would be the first to know."

"Know what?"

"Greg's dead."


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to the sound of my cell phone going off. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say wearily.

"Lauren, it's Grissom, where are you? I thought you said you were coming in"

"I did already!"

"Not to my knowledge. Nobody said they saw you."

"I talked to Nick!"

"Nope. Nick said he didn't see you come in."

"But he told me…he told me…" I begin to cry.

"He told you what?!?"

"HE TOLD ME GREG WAS DEAD!!!"

"WHAT? Greg's not dead!"

"But…"

"Lauren, you must have been dreaming. Why don't you call Greg so you're not worrying your head off."

"Okay." I sighed in relief.

"And I want you here in the lab. We need someone in DNA."

Then we hung up. It was weird. When Greg was promoted to the field, I took over in DNA, that's basically how we both met.

Soon after I hung up my cell rang again. I was so glad when it read 'SANDERS' that I almost jumped through the ceiling.

"Greg!"

"Hey. Happy much?"

"I just had this horrible dream that Nick told me you were dead!"

"Well I can assure you I'm not dead, or at least to my knowledge."

I laugh.

"So what's going on?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well the last 3 minutes weren't the best, but yea I'm alright. Is everything alright with you?"

"Yea, just a little lonely."

"Do you want me to stop by?"

"Well if is not TOO much trouble, that would be really nice."

"Okay, I was just heading off to work, so I'll stop by in a little bit."

"I guess I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

We both hang up.

I go into the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face then go in the kitchen and drink a big glass of ice cold water to calm my nerves. Felix runs and jumps on my lap. I pet her for a little bit. I grab my purse, my phone, and my keys and head out.

"Jasp, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Meow."

I lock the door as I leave. I hop in my car and stop by the pharmacy to buy some pain medication for Greg when he comes home. Then I stop by Arby's to grab a bite to eat and something for Greg.

When I arrive at the hospital a flashback of the last time I came here comes into my head. My hands start to shake but I just walk it off while going to the door. I go up to the reception office and there is a woman in a blue nurse's outfit sitting at the desk.

"Can I help you."

"Yes. Greg Sander's room?"

"Um, can you hold on for a second?"

"Sure."

She types on her computer.

"Ah yes. Here we are Sanders. Room 303. Just go up the elevator and its down the hall to the left."

"Thanks."

I had forgotten which room he was in with all the confusion when he first came. I go up the elevator and walk down the hall. I finally find a sign that says 'Room 303 'Sanders, Greg'. I walk in and he's awake in bed watching television.

"Hey!"

"Hi." I say as he switches off the television.

"Thanks a lot for coming in. I know I might be getting on your nerves a bit, but I'm kinda lonely in this weirdo hospital."

"Not at all."

I smile as I kiss him.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. No wonder I'm in love with you."

I kiss him again.

"So when are your parents coming in?"

"Um, I don't think they are."  
"What do you mean. You haven't told them about this yet?"

"Well…I haven't really even told them I'm working in the field…"

"You haven't!?!? Why?!?"

"Well, since I was an only child, my mom was kind of an overprotective parent. She would rush me to the ER if I had a nosebleed. So I really didn't want to worry her by telling her I was going out in the field."

"Well, maybe you should tell her."

"I will…..eventually."

"Greg Sanders!"

"Yes?"

"Ugh."

I give him a look.

"Well I should get to work. Grissom is probably going to be furious at me since I told him I was coming in an hour ago."

"Just tell him you stopped by here."

"Still…..Well here you go."

I tossed the Arby's bag onto his lap.

"No, you didn't get me Arby's!"

"Yep."

"I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU TO DEATH!"

"I love you too."

I smile then kiss him on the cheek. As I start to pull away he pulls me back and kisses me on the lips.

"I'll come by after work."

"Okay. See ya later."

"Bye." I say as I walk out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

As I walk into the lab, I head to Grissom's office. But before I get there Ecklie stops me.

"Lauren. I think we need to talk."

"About what Ecklie?" I say as I turn around and cross my arms, giving him a not so pleasant look.

"Don't give me that look!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Does it bother you?"

"YOU BETTER WATCH IT OR I'LL HAVE YOU FIRED ON THE SPOT!!!"

As soon as he says that, Grissom walks up.

"What's going on here?"

"One of your CSIs is giving me some attitude."

"Lauren? What's going on?"

"I just REALLY don't feel like talking to him right now."

"Alright, just go into the break room and I'll meet you in there later."

"Thanks Griss."

I shoot Ecklie another look before I turn around and walk away.

"Hey! You wat…."

"Ecklie, what do you want?"

"Well I was going to inform your bad attitude CSI that she needs to get to work and not waste time in the hospital with her boyfriend!"

"She was trying to be there for one of our CSI's."

"Well that's different from what I've heard. She hasn't reported to work since the incident. That was 24+ hours ago!"

"Ecklie, she cares for Greg, now just leave her alone."

"I'll drop it this time. But if I get another smart a$$ remark from her again, its not going to be pretty. You got it?!"

"Goodbye Ecklie." Grissom said as he headed for the break room. Ecklie still stood there with a little shock in his expression.

In the break room, everyone was talking about Greg, how he was doing, when he was coming home and such.

"Alright, time for the a$$ignment slips. Nick and Warrick, you have a 416 down on Meilers St., Sara and Lauren you have a break in, and Catherine, you'll be with me on a hit and run."

"Got it." Everybody chimed in.

So basically everybody went and worked their cases. (I'm honestly not going to go into detail about them because that would be drifting from the main storyline. So we continue after the completion of our cases.)

"Nice job Sara."

"Thanks Laur, you too."

"So did you ge…"

My cell interrupted me.

"Hold on, let me get this."

"Okay."

"Hello?"

"Lauren, it's Cath."

"Oh hey."

"The hospital just called. Greg's started having convulsions, and now he's going in and out of consciousness. His breathing isn't doing very good either."

"WHAT?!?"

"I think you should come down here."

"I'm leaving right now. I'll be there as soon as I can!"

I hang up the phone. Sara has a puzzled look on her face.

"What's going on?"

"Cath said that Greg started having convulsions and is going in and out of consciousness"

"Oh my god!"

"Tell Griss I'm at the hospital for me ok?"

"I'll do that."

"Thank you so much."

I hug her.

"No problem. I'll come by when I can."

"Alright bye."

I run out of the lab.

Hodges spots me and yell out after me.

"What's the rush?"

"Not now Hodges!! Later!!"


	7. Chapter 7

I jump into my car and almost double the speed limit to the hospital. I run to his room but it's empty. No Greg. I stand there and a tear falls from my face.

"Ma'am, are you looking for Mr. Sanders?"

"Yea, do you know where he is?"

"Room 429, ICU."

"Thanks."

I run to the room but the door's closed so I look in the window. There are a bunch of nurses and doctors surrounded Greg. He has tubes and needles in him and I start to cry hard. Catherine comes over behind me and hugs me.

"He'll pull through Lauren, he's a strong guy."

"I honesty hope so."

I put my head in my hands and let out my tears. I lean against the window and just look at him. I can't stop crying. I don't want to lose him. I love him so much. Like no one ever before. I love him.

"I love you Greg. I'm here for you. Don't leave me."

I repeat that over and over again in my head.

I sit in a chair outside his room and just cry. Nick comes and sits down beside me. He doesn't say anything he just hugs me.

"Thanks." I say trying not to cry as hard.

"It's all going to be alright."

"I hope."

"Don't worry, it will."

An older man with a doctors jacket and a clipboard walks out. He turns to Nick and me.

"Are you his family."

"Well, I'm one of his close friends, and this is his girlfriend."

"Well, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but there is a chance that he might not pull through."

I start to cry hysterically. Nick gives me a supportive hug and holds me in his arms. The doctor seeing this tries to be sympathetic.

"But, he was previously very healthy, so there also is a chance he will make it through the night. I will inform you when you can see him. We have to run a few more tests and then you can go in."

"Thank you." Nick says as the doctor reenters Greg's room and shuts the door behind him.

"Oh my god. He might not live."

"He will."

And then I cry myself to sleep.

"Lauren. Wake up."

Nick gently shakes me.

"Lauren."

"Huh?"

I say slightly dazed and confused.

"We can go see Greg now."

"He's alright?"

"The doctor thinks so."

I shoot up and run to his room. I stand by his bed and look at him. He's asleep. I hug him and I just hold him in my arms and I never want to let go. But then I finally let go.

I sit in the chair next to him and I go to hold his hand but I notice a slip of paper in it. I take it out and notice it's a photograph. A photograph of Greg and me hugging each other at a friend's party. I had the same picture. I hold it close to my heart. I put it back in his hand.

Nick walks in.

"The doctor says he's unconscious right now."

I look back to Greg.

"Greg, I know you might not be able to hear me, but if you do, I just want you to know that I love you, I'll always love you, and I don't want you to ever forget it."

I feel his hand tighten around my hand.

"NICK!"

"What is it?!?"

"His hand tightened!"

I smile the biggest smile I could ever smile. I stroke his hair and sweetly talk to him.

"Greg, you'll be alright. I know you will. I don't need a miracle because I know you'll make it out of here. I know it. I love you. So much. You'll make it through this. I love you."

Another doctor comes in.

"I'm sorry but you'll both need to leave now."

"But why?" I asked. I didn't want to leave him.

"Well, when we ran some tests, we found some complications. He needs to go into surgery immediately."

"Complications? What complications? Surgery? Now?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but you need to leave."

"I can't leave him!"

"I would hate to have to bring security into this."

I start to cry hysterically again. I go over to Greg and kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you Greg." I repeat to him once more.

Then Nick and I both leave. Nick gives me another supportive hug.

"Lauren, go home, get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning."

"But what about Greg?"

"Don't worry about him."

"How do you expect me to do that?!?!?!"

"Get some rest. Please. For me."

We both continue walking out of the hospital.

Once I get into my car I try to think about what was happening.

"What the hell is going on?!?!?" I say to myself as I drive off.


	8. Chapter 8

After a while of driving I finally arrive home. I pull into the driveway, then as I walk up to the door and start to unlock it, I find it's already unlocked. I walk in and sitting on the counter I notice a bunch of roses. I go and read the card sitting next to it.

"_Lauren, Thank you so much for being here for me. You don't know how much it means to me. I love you so much._

_Love, Greg_

_P.S. I gave Warrick a key._

I stare at the card for a few seconds.

"Wow Jasp." I say to Jasper as she rubs against my leg.

I go into the bathroom and take a nice hot shower, trying to calm myself from what happened today. Then I put on one of Greg's t-shirts so it doesn't seem that he's so far away from me. I lay down and fall asleep almost instantly.

"GREG! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I scream as I see them push his lifeless body into the morgue.

I wake up with sweat dripping down my face. I go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face. I look at the clock and it's already 10:20 AM.

"Oh sh!t!"

I grab my phone and call Grissom.

"Hello?"

"Grissom, I'm so sorry. I just woke up!"

"Lauren? Is that you?"

"Yea. I'm really sorry!"

"It's alright . I understand. You had a long day yesterday. Why don't you just take a sick day today and go see Greg. Things are going pretty slow today surprisingly."

"Thank you so much Griss! I owe you big time!"

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up.

I get dressed, grab some breakfast, and head back to my car for another trip to the hospital.

When I walk into Greg's room he's asleep like he usually is when I walk in. As soon as I sit down, he wakes up.

"Lauren?" he says half asleep and half confused.

"Yea. It's me Greg."

"I'm really glad you're here. What's going on? Why am I in a different room?"

"Well, some stuff went on, so they had to move you to the ICU."

"Stuff like…"

"Well you were going in and out of consciousness and were having convulsions and all this other stuff so they moved you here, then the doctor said something about complications so they took you into surgery and that's really all I know about it."

"Oh…that's a lot to miss."

"Really."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Well I slept in late, and I called Grissom and he let me take a sick day."

"He never did that with me."

"Haha, well maybe someday he will."

"Well let's hope so."

There's a short pause.

"I wanted to thank you for the beautiful flowers."

"Well just something beautiful for my something beautiful." (Yes I know it's from the cingular commercial)

"Greg…"

I kiss him and he rubs his hand against my cheek.

"Lauren…"

We both laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

The doctor comes in.

"Mr. Sanders, this might come to shock you, but we found traces of poison in your system. Your convulsions were your body's reaction, and the severe convulsions resulted in your loss of consciousness."

We both dropped our jaws.

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Wait, did you say I have **poison** in my system?!?!"

"You did."

"Any idea why?"

"Well, from what I can tell, it was either inhaled or was absorbed through the skin and into the blood stream. From your records, your occupation is a CSI correct?"

"Yea. I work in the field."

"Well there is a possibility that a poisonous chemical was released from a decomposing corpse, or it originated from your lab."

"Oh."

"So we're going to keep you on some antibiotics so you don't get any infections from you original wounds. Also some medication to help with the convulsions. And last but not least, some sleeping pills because you may find it difficult to sleep when you return home because you might experience some severe pain. And that's about it."

A nurse in a pink outfit walks in.

"One of our nurses will be taking you out of ICU and back into your old room. Alright? Alright. Well I should be heading out. I hope you feel well soon and have a nice day. Any questions just call me."

He walks out.

"Thank you?"

"Oh don't worry. He's like that with all his patients." The nurse says responding to our puzzled looks.

The nurse takes Greg back to his old room.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Then she leaves.

"It feels a lot better to be in here."

"I bet." I yawn and stretch my arms out.

"Still tired?"

"Yea."

"Well come here and get some rest.."

He scoots over and pats a spot next to him on his bed. I go over and lie next to him. He runs his fingers through my hair until I fall asleep and then he kisses me on the cheek. Soon after he falls asleep.

About 9 hours later I feel something grab my hand. When I open my eyes, I see Greg taking my hand. He looks over and notice I woke up.

"Good morning sunshine. How was that 9 hours of sleep?"

"9 hours?!? Man, I MUST have been tired."

"I'm sure."

We both laugh.

"So are you feeling better?"

"A lot since you're here."

I look into his beautiful hazel eyes and he looks back. Then he passionately kisses me on the lips and I return it. Then the doctor walks in and clears his throat to get our attention. We both quickly pull away.

"Well, Mr. Sanders it seems you made a great recovery and I just came to inform you that you may check out of the hospital anytime your ready. Just keep in mind to go to the nurses desk to pick up your medications before you leave."

"Thanks doc."

He walks out.

"Finally I can get out of this hospital."

"So you want to leave now?"

"Definitely."

"Alright."

He gets up, grabs his clothes and changes in the bathroom.

"Ready?" He says as he reaches out his arm to mine.

"Ready." I grab his hand and we walk out. He grabs his medication.

After that terrible experience we walk out hand in hand.


End file.
